overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowd control
In Overwatch, crowd control (often shortened as CC) refers to an ability that hinders or prevents an enemy's movement, weapon usage, and/or ability usage. Many heroes have forms of crowd control, usually in forms that stun enemies or push them away. List of crowd control abilities Stun abilities *Ana's Sleep Dart completely stuns an enemy for up to 6 seconds. However, this is canceled instantly if the victim takes damage after touching the ground. *Brigitte's Shield Bash completely stuns the enemy it hits. *Doomfist's Rocket Punch completely stuns the enemy it hits. *Junkrat's Steel Trap prevents an enemy from moving for 3 seconds, but they can still turn and use their weapons and non-movement abilities. The victim also becomes immune to knockback. *McCree's Flashbang completely stuns any enemies caught in its blast for 0.7 seconds. *Mei's Endothermic Blaster slowly freezes a target, slowing them gradually for 2 seconds then freezing them for 1.5 seconds. This prevents all movement, turning, weapons, and abilities. **Mei's Blizzard has the same effect, but is applied to any enemies in the radius and lasts for 4 seconds. **If Mei freezes an enemy with both simultaneously, it will take effect much more quickly in 1 second. *Reinhardt's Earthshatter will knock any enemy in front of him to the ground, completely stunning them for 2.5 seconds. *Reinhardt's Charge will pin the first enemy that Reinhardt runs into, completely stunning them and causing them to be anchored to Reinhardt. If he hits a wall, the victim takes 300 damage. **If Reinhardt charges into another charging target, he will be knocked down as though he was hit by an Earthshatter. *Roadhog's Chain Hook will completely stun an enemy for 0.5 seconds, then pull them towards Roadhog. If Roadhog loses line of sight with the victim, the hook is canceled. Knockback abilities *Ashe's Coach Gun knock back any enemies its pellets hit *Brigitte's Rocket Flail slightly pushes enemies in the direction that she swings. *Brigitte's Whip Shot strongly knocks enemies back if it hits. *Bastion's Configuration: Tank rockets will knock enemies back if they get hit but don't die. *Doomfist's Rocket Punch and Rising Uppercut knock back any opponents hit. *D.Va's Boosters can knock enemies back slightly if she flies directly into them. *D.Va's Call Mech can knock enemies back if they are very close when the mech drops in. *D.Va's Self-Destruct can knock enemies into the air if they are close enough to be hit, but not close enough to die. *Junkrat's Concussion Mine produces strong upwards knockback for both himself and enemies. His Frag Launcher knocks enemies slightly back and his RIP-Tire produces strong knockback against enemies close enough to be hit, but not close enough to die. *Lúcio's Soundwave produces knockback within melee range. *Pharah's Concussive Blast produces very strong knockback outwards from a single point for both herself and enemies. Her Rocket Launcher knocks back enemies as well. *Reinhardt's Rocket Hammer pushes enemies in the direction that he swings. *Reinhardt's Charge will knock back any enemies that he hits, but does not pin. *Roadhog's Whole Hog provides a constant stream of strong knockback with each pellet. *Soldier: 76's Helix Rockets provide very weak knockback. *Winston's Jump Pack knocks enemies back in a radius around him when he lands. *Winston's Primal Rage produces very strong knockback with each punch. *Wrecking Ball's Grappling Claw will knock back any enemies he hits, its strength depending on his speed. *Zarya's Particle Cannon explosives provide weak knockback. Other crowd control *B.O.B. will knock up any enemies he runs into. *Doomfist's Seismic Slam will slightly move affected enemies towards him. *Mei's Ice Wall can limit the movement options of enemies by creating a large obstacle. *Orisa's Halt! will pull enemies near it into a single point. This will briefly interrupt their movement and slow them down, but does not otherwise inhibit their abilities. *Sombra's Hack and EMP can prevent enemies from using their abilities for 5 seconds, but does not inhibit movement or the use of weapons. *Symmetra's Sentry Turrets slow any enemies they target. This effect increases with each additional turret. *Wrecking Ball's Piledriver will knock opponents up into the air. *Zarya's Graviton Surge pulls enemies into a single point and disables their movement abilities for 4 seconds. Category:Game Mechanics